


Teach Me the Magical Lyrics

by thepromiseimadetoyou



Series: Lives Continue Even in Absence [2]
Category: Toy Story Series (Movies), Vocaloid, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Figma Kaito wants to be like Vocaloid Kaito, Gen, Minato figure is a good friend, Not a songfic but it will have Japanese song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepromiseimadetoyou/pseuds/thepromiseimadetoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the human children play a video game called Project Diva F. </p>
<p>Sometimes the the little scarfed figma hears his own voice coming from it.</p>
<p>On multiple occasions when the humans leave, he makes attempts at playing the game himself.</p>
<p>As it turns out, toys aren't the only ones the humans don't know are alive.</p>
<p>"I'm going to teach him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me the Magical Lyrics

_Tawamu hishigu kanaderu horobi no oto_  
_Tsudou tsumoru kasanaru saigo no uta_  
_Hibike utae tonaeyo kaere_

_Hai ha hai ni chiri ha chiri ni_

The melodious voice fades with the end of the song. He doesn't want it to stop but it's how the game works. He hopes she'll play it again.

"YES! I got a perfect!" she exclaims from the living room. He can't see her at this angle because the figurine table is around the corner, but sound travels well in this house.

"All right, now turn it off so we can go." It's the mother.  
"Kay, just give me a minute to quit."

Within ten minutes the familiar double-click of the front door locking can be heard. The house is silent for only a moment before there is hustle and bustle from upstairs, and a shout of "Movie night!" He tries not to look disappointed. It was only the other day that his owner moved him downstairs to join her other figures. Before that, for months, he'd lived in the bedroom on her dresser. He'd made friends with the toys there. Movie night sounds fun.

"You okay?" The voice is a PVC figurine about an inch or two taller than him.  
He nods. "Yes. I just wonder what they're going to watch."  
"I can help you up the stairs if it means that much to you."

While the offer makes his heart soar, and the knowledge that he will be able to get upstairs again is fantastic, his gaze moves to the corner blocking his view of the living room. "Thank you very much, it does mean a lot, but I'm curious about something else right now."

Unplugging the figma stand from the hole in his back, he jumps to the reclined chair next to his table and makes his way to the floor. The PVC figure watches. "Where are you going?"

"Did you hear the singing earlier?"  
"Yeah. It's a video game she and her brother play. It's got a lot of singers."  
"That last song was my voice."

Before the other can respond he is running to the living room. What kind of game would have his voice in it? Is there a character in it with his voice? Is it the one he's based off? The way she lovingly tells him he is 'the best of the Crypton family' and 'the best Vocaloid' when posing him echoes in his mind. The affection is marvelous, but those terms don't mean anything to him. All they tell him is that he is based off a character and not just a generic toy.

And now someone in a video game shares his voice.

The television is intimidating with it's large size, and he turns away to search the stack of game cases. One of these has to be it. Maybe he'll be on the cover?

No. No. No. Oh, this has the PVC figure on the cover. No. No. No.

None of them show him on the case. Well, he can wait. Maybe if he listens to what his owner says to her brother when playing he'll figure out the game title.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Project Diva F. He finds it easily, and though getting the disc in the PS3 is an ordeal, it doesn't dampen his excitement any. The tv remote and controller are set up side by side. Pressing one button requires his entire hand. It takes ten minutes to switch the tv to the right channel and boot up the game.

The opening sequence starts. It's not his voice but he watches all the same. The graphics are lovely. All these people have cool designs. He particularly likes the-Oh that's him!

Three times. He shows up in the cinematic three times. This is amazing! Oh, the main menu. A girl with teal hair in twintails is in the center. He navigates through the menu until he finds a song with him in the side picture and selects it.

Oh, he won't be able to play. There is no way he can press all these buttons so quickly. Huh? Watch video? Oh yes that will be perfect!

_Hai ha hai ni chiri ha chiri ni_

_Kouryoutaru hagane no mori_  
_Kassai ni nita meidou ni_  
_Oudou hitsuji no yume wo miru_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PLAYSTATION 3 ACTIVE

"I thought the Masters were out for the day?"

GAME DISC CHOSEN

PROJECT DIVA F

"They are! I don't know who is playing..."

ALL PROJECT DIVA F CHARACTERS PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR CONSOLE'S HARD DRIVE

The group makes a break for the vehicle that takes them to the PS3. Once in the hard drive the game starts up the intro cinematic. It's a pre-rendered scene. They have this time (if it isn't skipped) to get set up. This time they use it to discuss.

A confused shake of her head before Luka reminds the star, "You were played last, Miku. You'll go up first."  
"Yeah," Rin cuts in. "and tell us who's playing if they don't pick us okay?"  
A nod from Miku. "I'll tell you during loading screens. I wonder who it is."  
Meiko shrugs. "Well, maybe they came home early."  
As they all step out of the way Luka concedes, "Yes, that's probably it."

The cinematic ends and Miku is in the center of the menu, looking through the screen at the player. It's her default pose and she tries hard to keep a straight face. How is it even possible?

Rhythm Game is selected.

Free Play chosen.

She is free to do things unseen by the player on the Song Selection screen.

"It's a toy!" 

"What?!" the Kagamines exclaim in unison.  
Luka tilts her head. "I don't see how a toy can be playing a video game."  
Meiko laughs. "And you all tell me I should cut back on the sake. She's the one seeing things."

Song chosen. Ashes to Ashes.

"You're up, Kaito. Perform for the toy." Meiko pushes him out into the PV room, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

The player hadn't switched him to his Requiem module, so he's in his normal coat and scarf for this. The player matches him exactly. He can't see them too well because they are literally the size of a toy. It is a toy. A toy with his exact coat and blue hair.

Pausing any longer will get him noticed. He starts to sing.

_Hai ha hai ni chiri ha chiri ni_

_Kouryoutaru hagane no mori_  
_Kassai ni nita meidou ni_  
_Oudou hitsuji no yume wo miru_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're going to play it again?" The quiet voice of the PVC boy.  
The figma nods. "Yes. Why?"  
"Just wondering. It's the same song every time. Aren't there others with the same singer?  
"This is his only solo song. It's hard to learn from a duet."  
A beat passes before the PVC boy questions him. "You want to learn what?"  
He smiles dreamily. "How to sing like him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PLAYSTATION 3 ACTIVE

Luka puts her book down with a sigh. "I don't understand how this is possible."  
"It shouldn't be, but it is." Miku mutters, head lying on her arms on the table.  
Rin leans back in her chair, kicking her legs up on the table. "It's only been choosing Kaito."  
Ignoring his counterpart's accusatory tone, Len calmly points out. "That's because it's a toy of him. I guess it wants to copy him."  
Meiko rolls her eyes. "Makes sense, but we all want a turn."

GAME DISC CHOSEN

PROJECT DIVA F

ALL PROJECT DIVA F CHARACTERS PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR CONSOLE'S HARD DRIVE

Despite the rest of the Vocaloids not being the happiest, Kaito heads back to the hard drive with a smile. Master likes playing as him, but performing for a version of himself is a whole new experience.

Everything goes smoothly as it has been for several days. Get chosen, normal outfit, and perform Ashes to Ashes. Only at the end of the song does something different happen.

Just as he collapses to the floor as part of the performance, the camera moves above him as it's supposed to. As he closes his eyes for the death scene he can hear the little toy echoing the last words of the song. "HibIKE utae toNAeyo kaeRE." At least, the toy is trying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few times he tries to sing along to the video on the tv screen. Reading the subtitles is easy. Singing them is hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want to help him."

The others stare at him, each expression somewhere in the range from confusion to shock.

After a beat Luka ventures into a question. "Help with what, dare I ask?"  
And Rin takes the opportunity to verbally throw the rules at him. "Un-programmed speech to the player goes against game laws!"  
Teal eyes widen and Miku speaks next. "You want to what now?!"

Clenched fists, Kaito holds back frustration. "He can't sing. I want to help him."

"Right..." The sarcasm in Luka's tone is subtle but not missed.  
"Do you know how insane you sound right now?" He knows Meiko means well, but the comment still hurts.  
Again Rin with the rules. "We're not allowed! The toy still counts as a player!"  
"She's right, Kaito. You can't." And Len sticking up for her.

Blue eyes steel and he can't hold it back anymore. They don't understand. "Do you know what it's like to hear your own voice, a voice that exists _solely for singing_ , to hear it tone-deaf and unable to hold a note?" A beat of silence. "Do you?"

Still no answers.

"I'm going to teach him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The front door shuts and once again the figurine table comes to life. As usual they all chat among themselves, but the PVC one sits near him. "How are your lessons going?"

"It isn't so much lessons as learning from imitation. You know as well as I do a video game character can't talk to you."

"I would know?"

"There is a game with you on the cover."

"Oh. Persona 3. I forgot. It's strange seeing yourself on the screen, but you have a better cause for it. At least you're learning from it."

"Well, I am trying. I don't think it's working."

"Keep trying."

He nods, and once on the floor heads to the living room to start up the game. As it was several times before, his counterpart takes center stage on the main menu. It seems to show the person you chose last. It has been him for days now.

He selects Rhythm Game and Free Play, then moves to Ashes to Ashes. Watch Video. Chance Time event On. He prefers the death scene with the white roses turning blue. It adds to the impact of the song.

_Hai ha hai ni chiri ha chiri ni_  
"Hai ha hai ni chiri ha chiri ni."

So far so good.

_KouryOUtaru hagane no mori_  
_Kassai ni nita meidou ni_  
_Oudou hitsuji no yume wo miru_

"KouryOUtaru HAgane nO mori,  
KassAI ni nita mAIdoU ni,  
OUdou hitsuJI no yume wo miRU."

No, he's off-key.

The video pauses. Sort of. For some reason the camera is still moving around but his counterpart is frozen. Oh, no. "Did I break it? Oh please tell me it isn't broken! She will notice!" He runs up to the PS3 to check for the disc noise. Normal. Heading back to the controller he is about to press the Start button when his peripheral vision makes him look up at the tv.

The camera has stopped moving and his virtual counterpart is looking right at him through the screen. Wrong positioning. The figma looks at the controller, crestfallen. "I did break it."

"No, the game is running just fine." It's his voice, but not from him. Confused, the figma looks back up. The Kaito on the tv is speaking. "I paused because you were having trouble. Would you like some singing lessons?"

"Am I dreaming?"

A soft chuckle from his counterpart. "No. I am just as alive as you are, though Master does not know. Master is not supposed to know. I assume you toys have a similar unspoken rule?

He nods.

Virtual Kaito smiles. "I thought so. Anyway, would you like me to teach you? We can take the song one verse at a time and practice your pitch, then work on prolonging notes."

"OKAY!" This is a dream come true! The character he is based on, the Kaito with the perfect voice, is going to teach him to sing! His owner will be so proud of him. Or she would be if she knew he is more than a plastic figure. Still, it means the world to him. She always calls him the best and yet upon first coming downstairs he realized he could not live up to her vision of him. He cannot sing like the Kaito he is meant to be.

Now he will be able to.

Virtual Kaito steps back from the screen and sits in the throne. The camera resets itself to be in front of him as if it's the beginning of the video. "You have the first line down perfectly. Let's work on the proper pitch for the next verse.

_Kouryoutaru hagane no mori_

"KouryOUtaru HAgane nO mori."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've been getting better. Is learning from imitation finally working out?"  
A proud grin. "Actually I've got a singing coach now."  
Blue hair falls aside with the head tilt. "Oh? Who?  
"Video game me. Come on, you can watch the next lesson."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, a little lower. Our voice isn't meant to go that high for this song."

"Good, very good! Let's do it once more to be certain."

"How was that?"  
"Wonderful!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tawamu hishigu kanaderu horobi no oto_  
_Tsudou tsumoru kasanaru saigo no uta_  
_Hibike utae tonaeyo kaere_

_Hai ha hai ni chiri ha chiri ni_

"Tawamu hishigu kanaderu horobi no oto,  
Tsudou tsumoru kasanaru saigo no uta,  
Hibike utae tonaeyo kaere.  


"Hai ha hai ni chiri ha chiri ni."

"I'm proud of you. That is the entire song and you've completed it flawlessly."  
"I... I have?"  
"Yes! You would make a wonderful duet partner. We would be in stereo!"

They both laugh at the idea. The figma adjusts his plastic scarf and steps closer to the television. "Thank you. I can't express just how grateful I am towards you."

"The same to you." replies the video game Kaito. "I've never spoken to a player before."  
"A player?"  
"Someone playing the game. Everyone I've ever spoken to, aside from my singing being heard by the players, has been a video game character. You are a first for me."

The camera zooms in and he adds, voice wavering ever so slightly. "Please don't be my last."

"I promise I won't be!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Movie night!" comes a voice from upstairs. Within seconds a tablet is sliding down the staircase, followed by a lot of plushes, and several small action figures.

In the living room the crew of the figurine table is turning on the PS3 and setting up the tv. The upstairs toys get the tablet propped on the sofa and set to Netflix. On the tv screen is virtual Kaito, accompanied by the other Project Diva characters and many others from different games and even systems. 'Same hard drive' and 'System-jumping' they had explained.

The upstairs toys gather on the floor between the tv and the sofa. The game characters crowd closer to the tv screen.

The figma looks up at his counterpart. "Do you have virtual popcorn?"  
As if on cue all the Project Diva cast pull out a bag of popcorn.

The other game characters look jealous but are shushed by the toys rather quickly.

"The movie is starting!"


End file.
